


My Only Sunshine

by brainlessomniscent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, just fluff, like basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlessomniscent/pseuds/brainlessomniscent
Summary: Solangelo fluff, how they officially got together (aligns with canon)





	My Only Sunshine

_Knock!_ “Hello! It’s me!”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Well thank the gods I know, now. It’s Me! I was worried for a second it might have been You.”

Despite the sarcasm, Nico feels spectral butterflies in his stomach. Again. Gods, he’d recognize that voice anywhere, go through Tartarus and back to get to it.

Well… Maybe not Tartarus, but still.

Nico shivers and shoves off his bed, dropping the book he was reading with a heavy _thump!_ on the ground. Never Tartarus.

He skulks to his door and yanks it open, careful to seem annoyed instead of happy.

“What do you want, Solace?” Sun Boy’s eyes sparkle with amusement and knowing. Nico represses a smile, wandering over to his bed before flopping down with a _fwoop!_ Thank the gods it wasn’t a coffin anymore, it was a regular, dark wood bed with soft down or else that would’ve hurt.

__

Will follows and hovers at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to sit up properly. Once he does, Will sits next to him. "You know why I’m here. I’ve only been checking up on you for the last 4 days.”

__

Nico hrumphs as Will does the usual check up. “How are you feeling?”

__

“Bored and restless.” Nico replies. “Can I summon some ghosts for amusement at least, you’re killing me here.” Will raises an eyebrow and Nico groans. “Pun not intended.”

__

“I don’t know what I expected from Death Boy,” Will muses, moving his stethoscope over Nico’s chest. “Just be glad you’re here, and not in the infirmary anymore… Wow, your heart is much stronger.” Nico wavers in embarrassment, aware of his heart pounding from that stupid sun kid. The slightest touch made his heart ache, let alone check ups where Will was touching him, lingering with doctor’s care. He almost requested another Apollo kid to be his doctor, but he’d never betray Will like that. He wanted to keep his crush happy.

And his crush made him happy in return. 

Before he could brood further, Will interrupts. “What were you reading?”

__

“Huh?”

__

“I said what were you reading. Like, before I got here?” Nico stares. “I see it. Kinda.” Will explains, removing his stethoscope and getting another instrument. “Not the title, though. What is it?”

__

Nico wondered if he could get away with lying to the guy. “Doesn’t matter.” he mutters. “Nothing’s as interesting as going outside.”

__

“Hey, I didn't put you in this self enforced prison.” Will protests. “You’re the one who refuses to go outside.”

__

Nico was relieved the distraction worked. “Only cuz you won’t let me DO anything.”

__

“I won’t let you shadow travel, summon skeletons or participate in the war games. Excuse your doctor for looking after your health.” Despite Nico’s disappointment, he smiles at how easy it is to banter with Will like this. He could definitely say his healer was one of his closest friends, when before he had none.

__

He kills the smile when Will looked up at his face. The sunny demigod lingers for a moment, as if searching for something in Nico.

__

Sick of these games, Nico scowls but tried to not sass his crush. He hated people looking at him as if he were a skeleton… Though in Will’s case, he might actually be giving Nico an x-ray. Who knew what kind of godly doctor powers this kid had?

__

Will sets down his check up stuff and just sits beside Nico for a second. Nico feels a bit uncomfortable, and he leans forward, twisting his skull ring for a moment before catching the tick and leaning on his knees.

__

Will leans over too, trying to catch Nico’s eyes, smiling. Nico arches an eyebrow, making Will laugh and lean back again. Nico shakes his head.

__

“You’re too easy, Solace.” Nico leans back too so they could talk comfortably. “What doesn’t make you smile?”

__

Will just gives him a bigger smile, before casually placing a hand on Nico’s. Immediately, his pruney, raisined heart starts pumping faster, as if trying to make up for the time he was almost dead. Nico’s breath gets heavier and he curses the way Will could probably read his body, know exactly what made him tick.

__

“I dunno, I’m pretty serious around the office.” Will offers. Nico snorts.

__

“Mr. Sunshine and Lollipops, hold the lollipops? You’re the star there… Sun puns intended.” A flash of white again. Nico smiles too.

__

“Well, most of all when you’re around.” His heart stutters as if wondering if it should just give out now. “It’s nice when you visit.”

__

That simple statement makes Nico’s heart squeeze. He was wanted. Well, maybe not wanted, but he was a pleasant presence. Unexpected when it came to a son of Hades.

__

“I mean, you visit me everyday.” Nico says, curling his empty hand against his jeans. Gods, why were his palms so sweaty? He wasn’t even hot… except for that one tiny spot where Will Solace made contact but that didn’t count. “That counts.”

__

Will rolls his eyes. “I mean it’s nice to see you when you want to see me. Here, you’re a patient.” Nico flicks his eyes up, seeing the demigod's annoyed expression. “I’d like to see you more, at least.”

__

The silence should have been awkward but it wasn't. Just heavy, as if waiting for something. Nico wipes his hand again.

__

In a single moment, Will had twisted his hand ever so slightly to twine with Nico’s, pulling Nico to face him. Will looks concentrated, lips pursed, as if focussing on a particularly bloody wound. Nico does nothing, wondering if he’d rather be dead than facing this agonizing moment.

__

Will’s other hand flutters up Nico’s arm and to his cheek, then pauses. The hand was fiery hot.

__

When Nico doesn’t move, Will says slowly, “I’m gonna kiss you now. Please tell me if that makes you uncomfortable.” Still, Nico stays frozen as Will slowly moves closer. At the last second, Nico closes his eyes and moves into that last bit of space.

__

The kiss was slow, careful, as if trying to not startle a hurt puppy. But Will’s lips were hot, hotter than the Sun and offered Nico life even better. The warm touch reminded him of happy memories, like baking cookies with his mom and Bianca in Italy, Bianca hugging him before giving him his first Mythomagic Card, and of course, sunlight shining down on him at his first day at camp.

__

Nico wants more of that heat, wants to swallow up that life. He places his other hand at Will’s waist, to get more life, more warmth, leaning forward when suddenly the heat evaporates. He would’ve followed it but something stops him. Opening his eyes, confused, Nico notices he was leaning inappropriately over Will, the only thing stopping him was the other boy’s hand at his cheek. Will looks surprised, mouth making a slight ‘o’ shape.

__

Suddenly as the urge to embrace the warmth, Nico was filled with the urge to run… He fills with shame. He yanks away from Will. Now he’d done it, he made the boy repulsed, disgusted…

__

“I’m sorry if the kiss was really that bad.” Nico says hoarsely. “Don’t worry about it, you can just go, I won’t…”

__

“Nico, angel, I get that you’re brooding but stop.” Will takes his hand again, though Nico felt unworthy of it. “I was just trying to check on you, just trying a medicine, wanted to make sure it was working…”

__

“That was medicine?” Nico recoils. “A dam lie, that’s what that kiss was?”

__

“No, shut up!” Will looks offended. Nico couldn’t stop the deep lines of hurt spreading through his chest. “Look, Nico.” Will moves closer again, putting a hand on his cheek. “Nico, it was a figure of speech I’m sorry, I meant like testing the waters… but then I didn’t want that to hurt you either, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

__

When Nico doesn’t look up, Will pushed his head lightly to meet eyes. “Angel, I’m trying to catch what hurts you and what doesn’t okay, but you have to communicate with me. I didn’t want to push you to do something you didn’t want to do.” He pauses. “I mean, by your enthusiasm,” Nico was glad his cheeks weren’t the only ones to light on fire by that, “you seem to want to go on a date with me, but you need to tell me if something’s wrong. I can’t read your mind, doctor’s don’t have that power...”

__

Nico’s mind works a mile a minute trying to put things into perspective. The kiss wasn't bad. Will like him. He wanted to…

__

“Wait. A date?” Will smiles and his cheeks grow rosy as a sunset.

__

“Yeah. I mean you know, to get you out of this dark, toasty warm room you’ve got.” He chuckles, hugging Nico. “Like a day at the beach or a picnic by the strawberry fields…” he mumbles into Nico's shoulder. “Whatever makes you happy.”

__

Nico wraps his arms around Will. His own personal sun, he muses to himself.

__

After a minute, he pulls away so he could look at him. “A walk in the forest is nice about this time.” he says. “There are shadows there.” Where I’m more comfortable, he left unsaid.

__

Will frowns, hearing the unfinished sentence, but after a moment it seemed to click. Shock registered before happiness spread like a wildfire. His smile was so big Nico wondered if it would break his face.

__

“A walk. Sure! Um, now?” he asks. Nico smiles dryly.

__

“I mean, my cabin is rearing to go, I don’t know about yours.”

__

Will waves his hand dismissively and kisses Nico’s cheek. “They’ll live without me.”

__

“That’s good,” Nico’s smile becomes more genuine and his cheek grows hot where Will had touched it. He grabs one hand and tugs Will toward the door to his cabin. “I don’t know if I can.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks if you read this little one shot, i just finished rereading Blood of Olympus and felt this 100% was what happened :D let me know what you think and if you find any mistakes let me know
> 
> thnks for reading!


End file.
